What's with LOVE?
by Onidiah
Summary: Berawal dari sebuah permohonan, dengan terpaksa Switch menyelesaikannya. Tapi apa yang terjadi ternyata tidak sesuai dengan apa yang telah direncanakannya. (My first Fic) RnR...?
1. Chapter 1

What's with love?

Disclaimer © SKET Dance hanya milik Shinohara Sensei

Warning : Sedikit OOC dan waspadalah(?) dengan TYPO yang kadang muncul dengan sendirinya.

A/N : ini adalah fic yang menceritakan lanjutan dari episode 56 SKET Dance yang masih bikin saya kyunn kyunn kyaaaaaaaaah :'3 versi saya sendiri.

RnR and Enjoy :D

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Chapter 1

"Switch-kun terimakasih.. hi hi aku janji akan membalas kebaikanmu serat—tidak seribu kali lipat dari ini" Yuki terus saja menguncang-guncang bahu Switch dengan bahagia, membuat orang yang diperlakukannya menjadi pusing tujuh keliling.

Ini pasti karena kemarin Yukio memohon-mohon kepada Switch untuk memintakan tanda tangan Idol yang sangat terkenal yaitu Kibitsu Momoka.

Dan beginilah jadinya, "Hoii hoii hentikann.. kau membuat kepala ku jadi mumeeettt" teriak Switch, tentu saja teriakan nya berasal dari laptop tercinta(?) nya yang tidak pernah terpisah sesenti pun dari tubuhnya.

"Ngomong-ngomong Switch, di mana Sketchbook mu?" tanya Bossun males dengan tampang aho nya yang spesial.

"Aaa itu? Entahlah aku lupa"

.

.

.

.

.

[Flashback]

"Ngomong-ngomong Switch, apakah boleh aku meminta permintaan juga?" tanya Momoka ketika mengetahui bahwa Switch menemuninya seusai konsernya hanya karena untuk meminta tanda tangan nya.

Switch menuliskan sesuatu pada Sketchbook nya dengan waktu yang er— lumayan lama "Um.. kalau aku dapat melakukannya pasti akan kulakukan untuk Momoka" Momoka tersipu malu, semburat merah muncul di kedua pipi cantiknya.

"Aaa— kalau begitu aku mau kau menyerahkan Sketchbook mu dan memberikan tanda tangan mu didalamnya" ucap Momoka dengan wajah nya yang kini sudah seperti udang rebus. Switch pun menyerahkan Sketchbook berisi tanda tangannya kepada Momoka, dan Momoka pun memberikan tanda tangannya pada kotak DVD yang dibawanya saat itu.

Mission Complete. Pasti Switch akan mengatakan hal itu jika dia membawa laptopnya. Tapi karena dia gak bawa laptop, jadi sekarang dia gak bisa ngoceh hohoho.

[End of flashback]

.

.

.

.

.

Dan beginilah akhirnya, Yuki si nona ghaib itu terus saja menguncang-guncang tuan otaku yang tampak semakin mumet itu. wajar saja kan? Yuki adalah fans berat nya Momoka dan karena Switch memberikan tanda tangan Momoka padanya, dia terus memperlakukan Switch seperti itu. Mungkin itu adalah caranya untuk berterimakasih.

Ding dong deng...

Bel tanda masuk kelas berbunyi. Mereka berempat pun kembali kekelasnya masing-masing. Seperti biasa Yuki selalu keluar melalui jendela.

"LEWAT PINTU AJA SONOOO OIIIII" teriak Bossun dan Himeko dengan ekspresi khas nya yang sedang ketakutan.

.

.

.

.

.

After School

"Aaaa males malesss, gak ada kerjaan. Hoii hoii Bossun, gambarin aku ikan lagi dong" seperti biasa, sepulang sekolah trio gaje yang menamakan dirinya SKET Dance itu berkumpul di ruangan klub nya.

"Ikan lagii? Buat apaan" tanya Bossun dengan bosan. 'aa kampreet ngegambar ikan buat Himeko ini bikin guaa ngingat insiden tragis nahan boker di episode 69' batin Bossun sweatdrop.

"ituu loh, Nakatani-san bilang gambaran ikan yang kemarin baguss banget. Jadi aku pingin kau gambarin aku ikan lagi" tutur Himeko, dengan logat khas nya (udah tau kan? #ditendang).

"Kan udah guaa bilang siapa tuh Nakatani-san ...?" omel Bossun. Keributan diruangan klub itu tidak ada habis-habisnya jika diceritakan. Sementara itu Switch tetap setia bermain game di komputer kesayangannya.

You Got Mail

Disela permainan menegangkan nya, Switch menerima sebuah e-mail yang masuk dikomputernya.

"Kyaaaaaaaaa... padahal sedikit lagi menang. Tapi e-mail yang masuk ini membuat ku game over. Huaaaaaaa" omel Switch. Bossun dan Himeko menatapnya bingung. Tidak biasanya Switch mengomel sampai senyaring itu hanya karena sebuah game online. Mungkin game tersebut sangat mainstream sehingga Switch pun histeris dibuatnya.

"Ara ara, siapa sih yang ngirim e-mail jam segini? Otakura-kun gak mungkin ngirim e-mail karena ini adalah jam tayang anime favoritenya. Terus siapa sih— " Switch terdiam setelah melihat siapa yang mengirim e-mail kepadanya.

Switch berdiri dari tempat dia berada. "oii Switch mau kemana?" tanya Bossun kolot.

"hohoho aku baru ingat hari ada pertemuan dari komunitas otaku yang terkenal sedunia dan terdiri bercabang-cabang. Anggotanya berjumlah sebanyak 100 orang lebih dari tiap dunia dan ketu—"

"Aaa baik lah pergi aja sono pergi, biar elu jelasin gua juga gak bakalan ngerti" omel Bossun.

"Kalau begitu.. jaa sampai ketemu besok" Switch melambaikan tangan nya dan meninggalkan Bossun dan Himeko diruangan klubnya.

.

.

.

.

.

Bukannya bertemu dengan komunitasnya, Switch malah pergi ke supermarket. Ngapain sih dia ke supermarket? Eh ternyata dia malah beli baju baru.

"hoho aku yakin ini terlihat baik" ucap Switch setelah mencoba beberapa baju. Jarang-jarang Switch pergi untuk membeli baju baru.

Eitss ternyata yang dibelinya bukan baju. Tapi Hoodie.

"Emm anoo, Switch, malam ini aku memiliki waktu luang. Jadi mau kah kau makan malam denganku? Kudengar ada sebuah restoran yang baru buka di samping stasiun TV Tokyo, kebetulan sore hari nya aku sedang shooting, jadi a—ano neh,, mau kan kau makan malam denganku? -Momoka-" wah wah ternyata itu toh isi pesan yang diterima Switch saat diruangan klubnya.

Switch tampak berbintang-bintang mendapat pesan dari Momoka. Mungkin karena itu dia mau repot-repot membeli baju baru karena ingin makan malam bersama Idola nya yang multitalent itu.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Switch hanya terdiam sendirian di kamarnya. Tidak ada lagi yang menemaninya, apalagi setelah tragedi yang membuat nya tidak ingin bicara lagi itu terjadi, orang yang selama ini dicintai nya pun pergi meninggalkannya.

'Sawa-chan. Apa kau merindukanku?' batin Switch.

Di rumah, Switch jarang berkomunikasi dengan ibunya. Dia terus terusan berada di kamarnya. Bermain game, menonton anime, dan chatting dengan teman-teman otaku nya menjadi kebiasaannya saat ini.

Hal itu lebih baik dari pada terus menangis bukan?

Lagi pula sekarang, karena Bossun telah menyelamatkan nya dari kutukan bernama kesepian, Switch akhir-akhir ini terlihat lebih tenang. Walaupun tidak pernah tertawa langsung dari mulutnya, tapi Switch masih dapat memperlihatkan senyum manisnya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Langit terlihat jingga. Tinggal beberapa jam lagi hingga acara makan malam nya dengan Momoka terlaksana. Wajah Switch nampak berbinar-binar. Di ajak oleh seorang artis papan atas untuk makan malam bersamanya? Pasti dunia pun akan cemburu kepadanya.

Switch sangat beruntung karena memiliki teman baik seperti momoka.

'Coba saja dulu jika Himeko tidak pernah digebukin sama teman-teman nya Momoka di taman dekat stasiun, pasti hal ini tidak akan terjadi.. aaa terimakasih onee-sama' batin Switch dengan ambisiusnya sampai mata nya berapi-api.

.

.

"Huachiimmm.."

"Aree? Tumben aku bersin sore-sore begini" ucap Himeko yang tengah asik memakan permen terlezat di dunia menurutnya. Pelocan.

.

.

.

.

.

"Makan malam.. makan malam..." ucap Switch berbinar-binar sambil berjalan menuju tempat yang akan di tuju nya malam itu. lampu-lampu jalan raya telah bersinar terang benderang. Menampakkan keindahan kota Tokyo yang luar biasa malam itu.

"Yoosh... satu meter lagi menuju stasiun TV Tokyo"

Switch berjalan dengan langkah cepat dari biasanya. Baju yang tengah dikenakannya kali ini adalah baju baru (ciee ciee), kaos SKET berwarna merah dengan hoodie hijau dan celana jeans hitam.

Switch malam itu terlihat sangat tampan.

"oh my Satan. Aku mencium bau Switch-kun"

Wajah Switch bercucuran keringat dingin saat melihat makhluk astral yang berada tepat 2 meter di depan nya. oh my God, kenapa dia harus muncul di saat momen seperti ini?

'Lari kah? Sapa kah? Heeeeh aku jadi bingung' batin Switch.

'ahh lagi pula tinggal beberapa meter lagi aku akan bertemu Momoka. Aah biarlah aku kabur aja' batin Switch lagi. Diam-diam Switch berlari dibalik segerombol manusia yang memadati jalanan. Dan sangat jelas terlihat di depan stasiun TV Tokyo Momoka tengah menunggu kehadiran seseorang. Tentu saja yang ditunggunya adalah Kazuyoshi a.k.a Switch. Momoka terlihat sangat cantik. Malam itu dia mengenakan gaun putih one piece dengan blazer coklat.

.

.

.

.

.

Beberapa saat kemudian tibalah Switch di hadapan Momoka.

"Yo... Switch..." Momoka melambaikan tangannya. Switch pun membalasnya dengan sebuah senyuman tipis.

"Maaf. Apakah aku membuatmu menunggu lama?" tanya Switch khawatir.

"Tidak kok, hehehe... ngomong-ngomong Switch, kau terlihat tampan malam ini" ucap Momoka malu. Switch pun tersipu malu dibuatnya.

"hoho aku tidak menyangka mendapat pujian dari seorang Idol cantik dan sangat berbakat Kibitsu Momoka-samaaaaaaaa" ucap Switch kegirangan. Sementara itu Momoka semakin blushing tak karuan.

"H—hentikan.. kau membuatku malu" ucap Momoka. Setelah banyak berbasa basi akhirnya mereka beranjak dari depan stasiun TV Tokyo menuju restoran yang diberitahukan oleh Momoka tadi siang.

Tamayaki Resto.

.

.

.

.

.

"Switch-kun ketemu kau" ucap seorang perempuan dari kejauhan.

Yuki menghampiri Switch dengan segera. Sesaat setelah menepuk pundak Switch dari belakang, Yuki langsung dibuat tercengang karena melihat Momoka tepat berada di depan nya.

"Kyaaa Momoka" ucap Yuki histeris. Sementara itu Momoka nampak terkejut.

"Switch, apa kau mengenal orang ini?" tanya sinis momoka.

"Um, dia adalah Reiko Yuki. Ketua dari klub Ghaib di Kaimei Gakuen dan dia adalah orang yang kupintakan tanda tangan mu. thehehe" jawab Switch.

Momoka nampak menunjukkan ekspresi kecewa. Ternyata, bukan Switch yang meminta tanda tangannya tapi temannya. Perempuan pula.

"Oo he he.. kalau begitu kenapa kita tidak makan malam bersama saja? Bertiga" tegas Momoka.

"EEEEEE? Suer lu?Aaaa kenapa aku harus makan malam dengan makhluk astral ini?" omel Switch.

"Kyaaah aku mau, aku mau makan malam bareng momoka" kini wajah yang berbinar-binar adalah Yuki. Sedangkan Switch hanya tertunduk lesu sambil berjalan bersama Momoka dan Yuki menuju Tamayaki Resto.

'Kenapa ini harus terjadi...? Sialaaaaaannnnnnnn'

To Be Continue ~

REVIEW PLEASE T.T

Ciaoo Ciaoo xD


	2. Chapter 2

What's with love?

Disclaimer © SKET Dance hanya milik Shinohara Sensei

Warning : Sedikit OOC dan waspadalah(?) dengan TYPO yang kadang muncul dengan sendirinya.

AN : ini adalah fic yang menceritakan lanjutan dari episode 56 SKET Dance yang masih bikin saya kyunn kyunn kyaaaaaaaaah :'3 versi saya sendiri.

RnR and Enjoy :D

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Cuplikan chapter sebelumnya :

Momoka nampak menunjukkan ekspresi kecewa. Ternyata, bukan Switch yang meminta tanda tangannya tapi temannya. Perempuan pula.

"Oo he he.. kalau begitu kenapa kita tidak makan malam bersama saja? Bertiga" tegas Momoka.

"EEEEEE? Suer lu? Aaaa kenapa aku harus makan malam dengan makhluk astral ini?" omel Switch.

"Kyaaah aku mau, aku mau makan malam bareng momoka" kini wajah yang berbinar-binar adalah Yuki. Sedangkan Switch hanya tertunduk lesu sambil berjalan bersama Momoka dan Yuki menuju Tamayaki Resto.

'Kenapa ini harus terjadi...? Sialaaaaaannnnnnnn'

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

(02 Salah Paham)

.

.

.

.

.

Malam yang seharusnya indah di Tamayaki Resto itu berbanding terbalik dengan suasanya suram yang ada disalah satu meja VIP restoran tersebut.

Hawa yang mencekam serta atmosfer yang penuh dengan kegelapan membuat orang-orang sedikit menghindari keberadaan tiga manusia yang berada disana. Dan tiga manusia disana tidak lain dan tidak bukan adalah Switch, Momoka, dan Yuuki.

"Ha ha ha.. kau pikir kau dapat bersenang-senang ha? Kau ada disini karena sebuah keberuntungan yang ku bawa" cerutu Switch kesal karena Yuki merusak malam indahnya bersama Momoka.

"Ppppffffff... baru kali ini aku mendengar Swich-kun mengucapkan keberuntungan.." balas Yuki tak mau kalah.

"Ehm... kenapa kalian tidak pesan makan malam saja?" tanya Momoka sweatdrop.

"Kyaaaa Momoka-tan berbicara pada ku" ucap Yuki kegirangan.

"Tan...?" jawab momoka bingung.

"Nah.. nah sudah lah.. benar kata Momoka. Jika kau kesini hanya untuk memandangi orang-orang sebaik nya kau pergi saja" ucap sarkastis Switch.

"Terkutuk kau Switch-kun" balas Yuki dengan mode ghaib nya. Switch pun tak mau kalah dengan cepat jarinya menari di atas _keyboard _laptop nya guna membalas perkataan makhluk astral yang berada di dekat nya.

"Terkutuk...? hoho aku tidak menemukannya di kamus digital ku. Apakah itu sejenis penyakit yang membuat otot-otot motorik berhenti berkerja...? jangan-jangan kau sedang terkena kutukan?"

"Araa Switch-kun, sekali lagi berbicara akan ku kutuk kau" balas Yuki...

"Haaaaaaaaaa? Kau mengancam k—"

Dukkkkkkkkkkk

Sebuah hentakan keras di meja makan itu menghentikan perdebatan sengit diantara Switch dan Yuki. Terlihat jelas wajah kesal yang berdiri di depan mereka.

"A—aku akan pulang" ucap momoka. "Switch maaf. Tadi manajer mengirim pesan, katanya aku harus ketempatnya, dan Yuki-san tolong temani Switch. Permisi."

Tanpa basa-basi Momoka segera pergi meninggalkan mereka berdua disana. Meninggalkan sebuah tanda tanya yang tak terjawab. Sementara itu, Switch hanya terdiam menyantap makan malam hampa nya ditemani Yuki yang terlihat masih berbinar-binar.

"Bisakah kau hentikan ekspresi itu !" perintah Switch cuek.

"Hn... terkutuk lah kau Switch-kun. Momoka-tan sudah pergi. Jadi aku juga akan pergi, jaa..." Yuki melambaikan tangannya seraya beranjak dari tempatnya berada.

"Ya ya.. selamat tinggal selamanya" ketus Switch.

"Huh... ada apa dengan Momoka hari ini...? tiba-tiba mengajak makan malam, tiba-tiba pergi begitu saja" omel Switch. Oh Switch, kenapa kau sangat tidak peka..?

Akhirnya, malam indah yang dimimpikan Switch berakhir dengan kekecewaan.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Sepulang sekolah, ruangan klub SKET Dance terlihat sepi. Hanya ada Switch yang ditemani oleh komputernya yang sedang menyala. Dengan tenang dia terus memainkan game online itu tanpa memikirkan kejadian yang dialaminya kemarin malam.

Switch adalah orang yang memiliki pemikiran sederhana. Momoka sekarang adalah seorang _entertainer._ Wajar saja jika tiba-tiba ada kesibukan yang menantinya. Sehingga dia tidak terlalu memperdulikannya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Otsukaresama-desu..."

Seusai latihan vokal, Momoka dan manager nya berjalan sejenak untuk melihat-lihat keadaan _stage _tempatnya manggung minggu depan. Panggung nya terlihat luas, sepertinya dapat menampung sampai tiga ribu penonton.

"Uaaaah Momoka-san, lihat panggung nya begitu besar" ucap sang manager. Momoka tak merespon ucapan sang manajer. Dia terus berjalan mengelilingi panggung nya dan berhenti di dekat tangga. Sejenak dia terduduk di tangga itu dan memainkan handphone nya.

"Switch bodoh"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Yattaaaaaaaaaaaa... aku menang lotre lagi... aku akan memamerkannya pada Otakura-kun" Switch terlihat begitu gembira siang itu. "Otakura-kun...? apakah kau juga mendapatkan tiket premium untuk Konser Momoka besok...?" _SEND._

_You got a mail_

"Hiks.. Usui-chi,, aku hanya dapat yang reguler.. padahal aku sudah mengirimkan lima ratus kartu pos. Fans momoka memang tidak dapat diremehkan..." balas Otakura.

"huhh begitulah.. kau tidak dapat meremehkan semangat dari fans nya Momoka. Aku saja sampai mengirimkan dua ribu kartu pos. Hahahahahaha" _SEND._

_You got a mail_

"Sialan kau Usui-chi... aku tidak dapat meremehkan mu... hiks.." balas Otakura lagi.

"Hahahahaaa... kau ingat janji mu bukan...?" _SEND._

_You got a mail_

"kyaaaa baiklah aku akui kekalahan ku kali ini... kau boleh memiliki salah satu koleksi _figure_ Momoka-tan milik ku. hikss..." balas Otakura.

"Huaaaaaaaaaaaiiiiii... terimakasih Otakura-kun. Akan kukenang kebaikanmu selamanya" _SEND._

_You got a mail_

"EMANG ELU PIKIR GUA BESOK MATI HAAAAAAAAA?" balas Otakura.

.

.

.

.

.

Begitulah kebiasaan Switch jika sedang tidak ada kerjaan. Kalau tidak sedang bermain game, pasti sedang berbalas pesan dengan Otakura.

"Hmm tumben Bossun dan Himeko belum kesini.. piket aja lama banget" ucap Switch bosan.

"Coba saja, ada yang datang membawakan banyak cemilan..." khayal Switch.

Treeett... pintu jendela klub itu tergeser. "Selamat siang, Switch-kun... aku membawakan mu banyak camilan sebagai tanda terimakasih"

"Eehhhh? Ucapan ku jadi kenyataan" Switch terkejut dengan kedatangan Yuki secara tiba-tiba. Dengan membawa begitu banyak camilan, lagi-lagi dia memasuki ruangan klub tersebut melalui jendela.

"Are.. Himeko dan Bossun mana...?" tanya Yuki sambil sekekali menyeringai kearah Switch yang masih sibuk bermain dengan komputernya.

"Mereka sedang piket hari ini..." ketus Switch.

"Oh my satan... begitu kah...? hi hi hi nee Switch-kun aku membawa banyak camilan, kau mau...?" tanya Yuki.

"Kalau kau memiliki pertanyaan katakan saja langsung. Hari ini kau sangat terlihat membosankan" jawab Switch.

"hehe... tadi Otakura-kun mengatakan kau akan pergi ke konser Momoka-tan"

"Jadi...?"

"PINTAKAN AKU TANDA TANGAN NYA LAGI..." Yuki menundukkan kepalanya hingga membentur meja. Hal itu membuat Switch nampak ngeri melihat nya.

"Males" ketus Switch lagi.

Yuki pun berdiri menarik tangan Switch dan kembali mengguncang-guncang bahu Switch.

"Switch-kun onegai... Switch-kun onegai... Switch-kun onegai... Switch-kun onegai... Switch-kun onegai..." Yuki terus menguncang-guncang Switch hingga matanya berputar-putar seperti obat nyamuk.

"Aaaaa aaaa kentikan... otak ku seperti diobok-obok... pala gua mumet oi..."

"Switch-kun onegai... Switch-kun onegai... Switch-kun onegai... Switch-kun onegai... Switch-kun onegai..." lagi-lagi Yuki terus memohon pada orang yang kini sudah benar-benar pusing tujuh keliling.

'sialan kau Otakura-kun' batin Switch. "Baiklah-baiklah... akan kupintakan tanda tangannya" ucap Switch yang kini terduduk lesu.

"Kyaaaaa... arigato Switch-kun. Kalau begitu aku akan pulang dulu" tanpa memperdulikan Switch yang tepar dibuatnya, Yuki pun beranjak pergi dari ruangan klub SKET Dance. Tentu saja tetap melalui jendela.

"Haiik haikk selamat tinggal selamanya..." omel Switch.

Dibalik itu semua Switch tidak menyadari bahwa ada seseorang yang memperhatikannya.

"Cih..."

Orang yang sedang memperhatikan Switch tadi berbalik arah dan berlari menuju arah pintu keluai Kaimei Gakuen.

.

.

.

.

.

"Ahhh tadi itu hampir aja..." ucap Bossun.

"elu sih gak hati-hati waktu bakar sampah nya..." omel Himeko.

"Hoi... kenapa jadi gua yang disalahin...? salah elu yang tiba-tiba nuangin cairan cola milik Chuu-san ketempat pembakaran sampah" balas Bossun tak mau kalah. Himeko menarik kerah baju Bossun layaknya musuh bebuyutan "Wah berani ngebacot juga lu haaaaa...? pengen mati haaa?" jawabnya dengan tatapan _deathglare._

Disaat perdebatan sengit mereka, terlihat seseorang yang dengan cepat berlari memasuki sebuah mobil yang terparkir di depan sekolah.

"Are..? Bukankah itu Momoka?" tanya Himeko pada Bossun.

"Entahlah... mungkin cuman salah lihat" jawab Bossun.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Eh.. Momoka-san, tumben hanya sebentar kau mengunjungi teman-teman mu..." ucap sang manajer pada gadi yang terlihat sedang sedih.

"Mereka sudah mau pulang.. jadi aku hanya mampir untuk menyapa saja" jawab momoka.

.

.

.

.

.

"Switch bodoh"

.

.

.

.

To Be Continue ~

.

.

.

.

.

.

Balasan review untuk chapter sebelumnya.

*Daffodila : Yuki ada buat memanaskan suasana... hehehehe... Thanks buat kritikan nya. itu sangat membantu. J J J

*Sanaa11 dan Maggie98: hwhwhwhwhwh... syukurlah kalo ngeship sama keduanya... xD tapi tenang aja, endingnya gak bakalan sama Yuki kok :'3

*Guest : J thanks udah mampir kesini.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

A/N : Chapter 2 rada ngebosenin yah? Maaf banget yaahh T_T ini semua gara-gara tugas yang menumpuk hingga efek nya sampai ke fic ini :'3. Tapi saya janji untuk chapter berikutnya pasti akan lebih baik :'3

Akhir kata...

Ja nee... Ciao Ciao...

REVIEW PLEASE !


	3. Chapter 3

What's with love?

Disclaimer © SKET Dance hanya milik Shinohara Sensei

Warning : Sedikit OOC dan waspadalah(?) dengan TYPO yang kadang muncul dengan sendirinya.

AN : ini adalah fic yang menceritakan lanjutan dari episode 56 SKET Dance yang masih bikin saya kyunn kyunn kyaaaaaaaaah :'3 versi saya sendiri.

RnR and Enjoy :D

.

.

.

.

"Aku tidak mengeti maksudmu."

"Ja—jadi...?"

"Hahaha kau aneh hari ini."

"B—benarkah..?"

"Tenang saja.. aku hanya... aku bukan siapa siapa."

.

.

.

.

.

.

(03 Tenanglah. Dia hanyalah teman)

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

[Momoka's POV]

Ditengah kesibukan yang seolah-olah terus mengejarku, aku selalu mencari celah agar dapat terbebas darinya. Hari ini begitu melelahkan, latihan keras memang diperlukan agar aku dapat tampil semaksimal mungkin demi menghibur penggemarku. Tapi hari ini hati ku sedikit kurang sehat. Meskipun di mata orang lain aku terlihat ceria seperti biasa, tapi jauh di lubuk hati ku aku merasakan... 'sakit'

"Manajer-san... boleh kah aku mampir sebentar ke Kaimei-gakuen untuk mengunjungi teman-teman ku sebelum _interview_ malam ini...?" tanya ku pada sang manajer.

Dia terlihat menggembungkan pipinya. "Hufft Momoka-chan,,, sebentar bagaimana? Biasanya jika kau pergi mengunjungi teman-temanmu itu, lamanya itu gak ketulungan... kau tahu kan kau sekarang ini sibuk." jawabnya.

"Ayolah... sebentar saja, aku janj.i" ucapku dengan nada merayu, berharap agar kali ini dia mau menerima permohonanku.

"Hn... yasudah boleh lah,, tapi jangan lama-lama ya." jawab nya dengan sedikit berdecik. Syukurlah, kali ini manajer ku memberi izin untuk dapat bertemu sebentar dengan Bossman, Onee-sama, dan um—Switch.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Momoka-chan ingat jangan lama-lama!" ucap manajer ku. Aku hanya membalasnya dengan sebuah anggukan kecil dan segera berlari menuju tempat yang sangat-sangat ingin ku kunjungi. Ruangan klub SKET Dance.

Aku sedikit terengah-engah ketika diam-diam berlari untuk memasuki gerbang Kaimei-gakuen. Takutnya nanti ada orang yang melihat ku, wah pasti bisa jadi masalah kalau orang-orang sampai menggerumbungi ku.

Sebenarnya tujuan ku kali ini adalah untuk memberikan tiket VIP untuk konserku nanti kepada teman-teman. Tapi, sesampainya aku didepan pintu ruangan klub itu,

"Switch-kun onegai... Switch-kun onegai... Switch-kun onegai... Switch-kun onegai... Switch-kun onegai..."

Aku mendengar suara yang tak asing lagi, aku yakin pernah mendengar suara itu sebelumnya. Mengintip bukan hal yang baik, tapi aku penasaran dengan apa yang *uhmm* mereka lakukan.

Aku membuka sedikit pintu ruangan klub itu dan melihat,

.

.

.

Melihat Yuki bersama Switch hanya berdua diruangan klub. Ditambah lagi mereka terlihat sedang bersenang-senang.

"Cih.. apa yang kulakukan..? sebaiknya aku pulang saja."

'Sebenarnya apa sih hubungan mereka? Ah sudah lah aku tidak peduli.' batin ku seraya berlari untuk segera meninggalkan tempat itu.

Entah kenapa hati ku terasa sakit. Sakit sekali, bahkan lebih sakit dari pada saat aku membatalkan makan malam ku bersama Switch.

Sesaat aku melihat Bossman dan Onee-sama tengah memperdebatkan sesuatu. Sebenarnya aku sangat ingin menyapa mereka, tapi kaki ku tak dapat berhenti. Yang kuinginkan saat ini hanyalah segera pergi dari tempat itu.

.

.

.

.

.

Jadi begini kah rasanya sakit hati...?

Oh Tuhan rasanya sakit sekali.

Kali ini aku menyadari bahwa aku,,, aku telah menyukai seseorang.

"Switch bodoh.."

[END of Momoka's POV]

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Druakkkkk

Sebuah dobrakkan pintu yang keras mengejutkan seseorang yang tengah sibuk bermain dengan komputernya.

"Ohayo,,,,,,," ucap Himeko riang sambil mengunyah permen terlezat didunia 'pelocan' disampingnya terlihat wajah kusut Bossun.

"Ohayo gundulmu.. ini masih sore tau..." timpalnya.

"Hohoho kalian masih hidup rupanya? Kenapa sih piket aja lama banget?" tanya Switch.

"Huaaaaaaaaaaa ada makanan banyak banget,,, siapa yang ngasih...?" ucap Himeko dan Bossun bareng.

"Kamprett gue dicuekin." ucap Switch kesal.

"Nee,, Bossun, jangan-jangan momoka yang ngebawain makanan ini. Benar kan aku tidak salah lihat.." ucap Himeko sambil menyeduh teh hijau.

"Sayang sekali kau salah Hime-neesama, yang membawakan makanan ini adalah nona Yuki." ucap Switch _deathglare_. Mungkin tadi Switch kesal karena dicuekin. Makanya dia menyebutkan nama Yuki yang identik dengan kutukan itu.

"Hiiiiiiiiiiii... gak papa-papa kan kalo makanan nya dimakan..? gak ada kutukan nya kan?" ucap Bossun sambil berkeringat dingin, karena dia telah memakan sebungkus roti dari tumpukan camilan yang diberikan oleh Yuki.

"hummfft." Switch hanya nyengir sendiri melihat tingkah laku temannya.

"Ngomong-ngomong Switch, jadi beneran Momoka gak ada kesini..?" tanya Himeko sedikit kecewa.

"Yup." jawab Switch singkat.

"Tuh kan sudah dibilangin dari tadi kau cuman salah lihat." timpal bossun.

"Tap—tapi tadi..."

"Ahh sudahlah aku mau pulang... jaa nee Himeko, Switch.." ucap Bossun sambil memegangi perutnya.

"dicuekin kutu kupret ini bikin gua pengen ngebakar rumahnya!" ucap Himeko _sweatdrop_. Eh bentar, itu Bossun kan lagi megangin perutnya, jangan-jangan...? *lupakan*

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"_Nervous, Nervous, Nervous, Nervous, Nervous, Nervous...!"_

Malam itu panggung serasa berguncang dengan hentakan alunan musik yang menggema keseluruh sudut panggung itu.

"Momoka...Momoka..." teriakan dari seluruh _fans _nya yang saat itu sedang bersemangat menikmati penampilan nya. Switch pun termasuk didalam nya.

"Minna..! Arigatou..!"

Ucapan terimakasih dari Momoka menandai berakhirnya konser Spektakulernya malam ini. Seusai konsernya Switch pun beranjak untuk menemui Momoka. Bukan untuk menyapa Momoka tapi untuk menyelesaikan permintaan dari temannya.

"Jadi kau kemari untuk meminta tanda tangan lagi?" ucap Momoka ketus. "Begitulah, hehe." Jawab Switch yang tengah membawakan kaos putih polos milik Yuki. Momoka sudah dapat menebaknya sehingga dia tak merasa kaget akan hal itu.

"Aku.. aku akan memberikannya sendiri pada teman mu. Jadi kau boleh pulang sekarang. Aku saat ini sangat sibuk." Ucap Momoka.

"Tap— tapii..?"

"SUDAH LAH PERGI SAJA KAU BODOH...!" teriak momoka sesaat sebelum ia berlari meninggalkan Switch yang terlihat sangat bingung.

Dalam perjalanan pulang nya, keadaan Momoka tampak berantakan. Rambut kusut dan wajah lesunya sangat berbeda dengan penampilannya beberapa jam yang lalu. "Momoka-chan kau baik-baik saja?" tanya manajernya yang tampak cemas melihat keadaan Momoka saat ini. "Aku hanya lelah. Jangan terlalu dipikirkan." Balas nya.

'Aku sudah muak. Akan kupastikan semuanya besok.' Gumam Momoka ditengah perjalanan pulangnya. Momoka melirik bulan purnama dibalik kaca mobil gelapnya dan sesaat wajah Switch terlintas dibenaknya.

'kenapa aku sampai menyukai orang aneh sepertimu Switch?'

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Em.. permisi.. apa benar ini ruangan klub er—Ghaib?" tanya seorang gadis bersurai jingga.

"Betul.. ada perlu apa?" jawab seseorang yang mengenakan pakaian serba hitam.

"An—o bisakah aku bertemu dengan Yuki?" tanyanya.

"MOMOKAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA...!" seorang gadis berwajah pucat pasi berambut hitam lurus dengan aura kegelapan berlari mendekati gadis bersurai jingga yang tengah _sweatdrop_ melihat tingkahnya.

"Y-Yuki-san..? sebenarnya aku kesini untuk menyerahkan ini" Momoka menyodorkan sebuah tas berisi kaos bertanda tangan yang sangat diinginkan Yuki.

"I-Ini...? kyaaaa terimakasih Momoka-tan" ucap Yuki riang.

"Ngomong-ngomong Yuki-san...? ini tentang um—Switch. Ada yang ingin kubicarakan"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Tap tap tap

Momoka berlari ditengah kerumunan manusia yang menatapnya. Dia sudah tidak memperdulikan orang-orang yang berteriak histeris dan memanggil-manggil namanya.

"Switch.. aku tidak tahu ternyata... maaf kan aku" ucap Momoka ditengah lari nya.

Dia terus mengingat pembicaraan nya bersama Yuki beberapa saat yang lalu.

"Apa sih sebenarnya hubungan mu dengan Switch?" tanya Momoka. Yuki yang biasanya histeris itu pun saat ini terlihat serius menanggapi pertanyaan dari Momoka.

"Sebenarnya aku adalah tetangganya. Kau tahu? Kami sudah berteman sangat lama." Yuki menghela nafas sebentar setelah itu dia melanjutkan ucapannya yang sempat terpotong tadi "Switch-kun saat ini tengah sakit. Sebaiknya kau menemuinya!"

"Aku tidak mengeti maksudmu." Balas Momoka.

"Maafkan aku Momoka-san. Aku bukan bermaksud mengganggu kalian. Aku hanya ingin Switch-kun tertawa dan mau melawan pembicaraanku agar perlahan dia dapat melupakan masa lalu nya." ucap Yuki.

"Masa lalu...?"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Ja—jadi...?" tanya Momoka ditengah keterkejutannya.

"Benar. Bahkan sampai sekarang dia masih Trauma dengan semuanya." Ucap singkat Yuki.

"A.. aku-?" Momoka mengepalkan tangannya dan menundukkan kepalanya.

"Hahaha kau aneh hari ini." Ucap Yuki dengan tawa khasnya yang mulai kembali seperti Yuki si nona ghaib.

"B—benarkah..?"

"Tenang saja.. aku hanya... aku bukan siapa siapa." Yuki kembali menghela nafas nya. "temuilah dia. Aku tau kau menyukainya. Sebaiknya kau mengatakan nya saat ini!"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

'Switch...! Kazuyoshi...!'

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

To Be Continue ~

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Huaaaaa T_T maaf banget update nya telat...

Semua gara-gara _Try Out_ tanggal 10 februari ini dan UKK tanggal 16 februari. Jadi semua tugas yang nunggak harus segera di tuntaskan dulu... Hiks... *udah ah bacotnya :'3*

BTW Chapter selanjutnya bakalan jadi _Final Chapter. _Moga aja bisa cepet update nya.

Akhir kata

REVIEW PLEASE !


	4. Chapter 4 END

What's with love?

Disclaimer © SKET Dance hanya milik Shinohara Sensei

Warning : Sedikit OOC dan waspadalah(?) dengan TYPO yang kadang muncul dengan sendirinya.

AN : ini adalah fic yang menceritakan lanjutan dari episode 56 SKET Dance yang masih bikin saya kyunn kyunn kyaaaaaaaaah :'3 versi saya sendiri.

RnR and Enjoy :D

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Aku hanya tidak terlalu mengerti dengan cinta"

"Tapi aku akan berusaha"

.

.

.

.

.

.

(04 Aku akan berusaha menjadi yang terbaik)

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Switch ... Kazuyoshi ..!" Momoka yang tengah berlari itu pun berhenti sejenak memikirkan perbuatannya sejenak. 'kenapa aku harus susah-susah menemui switch?' batinnya. Perlahan dia mulai membalikkan badannya. Oh my my, kenapa? apa Momoka ingin pulang?

"tapi aku harus mengatakan semuanya. Aku tak ingin memendam perasaan ini terus menerus !" ketika niat Momoka sudah bulat untuk mengungkapkan semuanya, di perempatan jalan dia melihat Switch yang berjalan dengan santai sambil memakan _ice cream _yang sudah hampir tanggal dari cup nya.

"Eeh? Bukankah itu Switch? Tapi kata Yuki-san kan dia sedang sakit." Momoka terus bertanya pada dirinya sendiri, tanpa dia sadari orang berkacamata itu telah berada didepannya saat ini.

"Huaa ..." Momoka tersentak kaget ketika Switch menepuk bahu nya. "Yo Momoka. Sedang apa kau disini?" tanya Switch _innocent_. "B-bukan nya kau sedang sakit ?" tanya Momoka.

"Hehe memang benar sih. Tapi itu beberapa hari yang lalu. Thehe." Switch menggaruk-garuk kepalanya yang sebenarnya tidak gatal. "Sebenarnya aku saat ini sedang sibuk. Jadi aku tidak dapat sekolah" sambung Switch.

"Mmmoooo ... dasar. Kau membuatku khawatir tau." dengan wajah polosnya, Momoka memukul-mukul pelan dada Switch.

"hehe ... maaf maaf. Jadi sedang apa kau kesini?"

"Arrghh... Switch kenapa sih kau tidak pernah mengerti!" anehnya saat itu Momoka tiba-tiba mengomel-omel dengan sendirinya.

Plakkk

Sebuah tamparan melayang kewajah tampan Switch.

"K—kenapa kau menamparku?" Switch makin kelihatan bingung dengan sikap dari Momoka. "itu hukuman karena kau selalu membuatku kecewa" ketus momoka.

"ano neh.." Momoka sedikit mendekatkan tubuhnya pada Switch dan membisikkan sesuatu.

"Sebenarnya aku menyukaimu kazuyoshi-kun !"

Hening –

Sesaat keheningan melanda atmosfer yang sedang mereka pijaki hingga Momoka pun beranjak dan memalingkan wajahnya yang sudah seperti kepiting rebus. Momoka segera berlari dan terakhir. Switch mendengar perkataan Momoka.

"dua hari lagi, di festival musim panas, aku ingin berbicara banyak dengan mu"

.

.

.

.

.

.

'berhasil... aku berhasil mengatakannya... huaa aku berhasil mengatakannya' Momoka senyam sunyum sendiri sambil memegang pipi merahnya yang tak mau padam.

"Sekarang semuanya sudah ku ungkapkan. Kuharap aku dapat lebih dekat dengan Switch." diperjalanan pulang nya Momoka terus terbayang saat dia mengungkapkan perasaan nya itu.

Tetapi

Berbeda dengan Switch. Dia terus membatu ditempat dia terakhir bertemu dengan Momoka saat itu. Entah seperti menyesal atau apa, dia terus mengepalkan kedua tangan nya dengan erat sambil menundukkan kepalanya. Apakah dia tidak memiliki perasaan pada Momoka?

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Sehari sebelum Natsu no Matsuri ~

[Diruangan klub SKET Dance]

"Selamat siang." Sapa seorang gadis cantik yang berada didepan pintu ruangan klub itu.

"Momoka ... huaa _hisashiburi._" ucap Himeko yang saat ini tengah sibuk bercanda dengan Bossun.

"_Hisashiburi _Nee-sama, Bossman." jawab Momoka riang. Sementara itu Bossun terlihat memicitkan matanya dan memonyongkan mulutnya.

"Panggil aku Bossun. Hiks." ucap Bossun ditengah tangis konyolnya.

"Ngomong-ngomong Nee-sama, Switch dimana?" tanya Momoka saat itu menimbulkan sebuah keheningan panjang. Aneh memang. Tidak biasanya Switch tidak berada diruangan klub disaat senggang begini.

"Ehm ... sebenarnya itu yang kubingungkan." Bossun menunjukkan ekspresi khawatir. "Sejak kemarin dia sangat sulit diajak bicara. Dia pun tidak membawa laptopnya kesekolah. Dan saat ku tanya tadi, dia langsung pulang begitu saja." tutur Bossun.

"Hmm iya aku juga bingung dengan sikapnya belakangan ini. Katanya kan dia sedang sakit, tapi setelah sembuh sikap nya jadi aneh begini." sambung Himeko yang tak kalah cemasnya.

"Kemarin kan berarti ...?"

'berarti itu saat dimana aku mengungkapkan perasaan ku. mungkinkan?' gumam Momoka dalam hatinya.

"Kemarin?" tanya Himeko dan Bossun bersamaan.

"Eh? Hehe tidak ada apa-apa. Aku kesini sebenarnya hanya ingin mengajak kalian untuk ke festival besok malam. Katanya acaranya akan sangat meriah. Hehe." Momoka tersenyum hambar saat itu.

"Kau menyukai Switch bukan?" tanya Bossun tiba-tiba yang membuat Momoka tersentak saat itu. Himeko pun ikut kaget mendengarnya. Tentu saja, seorang jenius seperti Bossun pasti dapat membaca perasaan teman yang berada didepannya saat ini.

Perlahan Momoka menitikkan air matanya. "A ... aku... umm benar. Aku menyukainya. Tapi hiks ... sepertinya dia tidak menyukaiku." ucap Momoka tertunduk sambil menyeka air matanya yang kini telah gugur itu.

Himeko pun mendekati Momoka dan mengusap punggung nya pelan. "Momoka ... Switch itu orang yang sulit ditebak. Siapa tahu dia juga menyukaimu. Bukankah dia adalah penggemar mu?" ucap Himeko berusaha menenangkan Momoka yang tangisannya sudah pecah bak air terjun itu.

"Besok kan festival musim panas. Kenapa tidak kau ajak saja dia?" tanya Himeko.

"hiks ... sebenarnya itulah alasan aku datang kemari Nee-sama tapi ... sebaiknya aku urungkan saja." Lirih Momoka.

"Hoii hoii jangan jadi seperti itu." Bossun beranjak dari tempat duduknya dan meraih tangan Momoka. Himeko pun ikut meraih tangan Momoka.

"A—aku memang tidak begitu mengerti dengan cinta. Tapi ... aku akan tidak. Kami akan selalu membantu teman yang berada di dalam kesulitan !" ucap Bossun dengan senyum yang begitu indah.

"Karena kami adalah SKET Dance!" ucap Himeko dan Bossun bersama.

"O—nee-sama? Bossman? Huaaaaaa ... _arigatou ..." _tangis Momoka makin menjadi-jadi saat itu. dia begitu bahagia karena memiliki teman-teman yang begitu peduli dengannya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Sementara itu Switch tengah berjalan dengan gontai menuju meja makan. Anehnya saat ini dia tidak mengenakan kacamata dan tidak membawa laptopnya.

"Ibu. Apakah aku telihat aneh seperti ini ?" tanya Switch pada ibunya yang tengah menyiapkan hidangan makan malam.

"Kazuyoshi? Tumben kau berbicara langsung tanpa menggunakan komputer." Ibunya hanya dapat bingung melihat penampilannya yang berubah drastis.

"tch ... sudah kuduga hal ini memang tidak seharusnya kulakukan!"

"Kazuyoshi ?"

"Maafkan aku bu." Switch beranjak dari meja makannya.

"Kazuyoshi sudah tiada. Yang ada disini saat ini adalah Switch." Lirihnya sebelum meninggalkan ibunya yang tampak sedih melihat gelagat anak satu-satunya itu.

"Sepertinya kau masih belum dapat merelakan kepergian Masafumi." lirih ibunda Switch.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Kazuyoshi. Makan malamnya ibu taruh di depan pintu kamar mu ya. Segera dimakan nanti dingin." teriak ibunda Switch dibalik pintu kamar Switch. Lama menunggu tidak ada jawaban yang datang akhirnya ibunda Switch pun beranjak pergi dari depan pintu kamar Switch.

Didalam kamarnya, Switch tengah membenamkan dirinya dibalik selimut tebal.

"Aku takut." lirihnya sesaat sebelum dirinya terbuai dalam mimpinya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Takoyaki ... takoyaki ..."

"Permen kapas... permen kapas..."

Malam itu disebuah kuil tak jauh dari Kaimei`gakuen sebuah festival sebut saja 'Natsu no Matsuri' diselenggarakan. Ramainya pengunjung membuat suasanya begitu meriah.

Tapi malam ini sepertinya paradoks nya kehidupan menimpa seorang idol cantik bernama Momoka. Dia berjalan sendiri mengelilingi stan stan yang menjual aneka pernak-pernik sambil mencar-cari seseorang yang tak kunjung datang.

"Momoka ...!" Momoka memalingkan wajahnya ketika mendengar suara yang sudah tak asing ditelinganya. Momoka pun berusaha mencari sumber suara yang sedari tadi memanggilnya.

"Nee-sama..." Momoka melambaikan tangan nya pada Himeko yang sedang menyereh Bossun dengan kejamnya.

"Nee-san ... aku ingin membeli robot ituuu !" cerutu Bossun dengan manja nya.

"hei Bossun. Mama mu tadi memintaku untuk menjaga mu agar tidak menghabiskan uang mu dengan sia-sia. Mengerti !" kini Himeko terlihat seperti seorang ibu yang melarang sang anak untuk berbuat boros. Melihat kelakuan konyol mereka, Momoka hanya dapat tertawa.

"Bossman. Switch dimana?" semburat merah terukir diwajah manisnya ketika Momoka menanyakan hal itu.

Bukannya mendapatkan jawaban yang memuaskan, malah tingkah Bossun yang semakin terlihat gelisah membuat Momoka yakin bahwa Switch tidak bersama mereka.

"Maaf." ucap singkat Bossun. "aku sudah berusaha untuk mengajak nya. Namun dia menolak dengan sebuah alasan yang tidak dapat ku bantah." lirih Bossun.

"Alasan?"

"memperingati empat tahun meninggalnya Masafumi. Itu tadi yang dikatakan Switch." sambung Himeko. Sementara itu Momoka hanya tertunduk sedih mendengarnya. Dia bisa saja memaklumi situasinya saat ini. Namun kesedihannya tidak dapat lagi disembunyikan.

"Momoka. Sudahlah jangan menangis. Lebih baik kita jalan-jalan bersama saja, nee." ucap Bossun seraya berusaha menghibur Momoka.

"Um..." jawab Momoka singkat.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Setelah banyak bermain dan berfoto bersama, mereka bertiga pun duduk disebuah kursi sambil menyantap takoyaki.

"Hihihi.. benarkah Bossun pernah..?"

"Aaaa berhenti membongkar rahasia ku..."

"Hahaha hahaha."

Mereka saat itu tengah bersenda gurau dan bercerita hal konyol satu sama lain. Jam menunjukkan hampir pukul 10 malam. Tidak terasa waktu telah berjalan dengan cepat. Ditengah ramainya pembicaraan mereka. Momoka melirik kearah gerombolan orang-orang yang sedang berjalan. Pandangannya pun tertuju pada seorang pria berkacamata dengan mengenakan Yukata berwarna hijau dan laptop yang dibawanya.

Himeko dan Bossun masih belum menyadari nya. Momoka pun terdiam sejenak memikirkan sebuah alasan yang tepat agar dia dapat meninggalkan Himeko dan Bossun.

"Nee-sama. Maaf, sepertinya aku harus pulang sekarang." ucap Momoka.

"Eeeeeeh? Lima menit lagi kan kembang api akan dinyalakan." Jawab Himeko sedikit kecewa. Sedangkan Bossun hanya diam menatapnya. Sepertinya Bossun juga sudah menyadari bahwa ada 'Switch' disini.

"Tapi Nee-sama." Bossun tiba-tiba memotong ucapan Momoka. "Himeko.. kau tahu kan Momoka sekarang sedang sangat sibuk. Mungkin manajernya sudah mencarinya, benarkan?" ucap Bossun sambil melirik Momoka dengan senyum khas nya. "Umm." Momoka mengangguk membenarkan perkataan Bossun.

"heeeee.. tapikan."

"Aaa sudahlah. Momoka. Pergilah." perintah Bossun, Momoka pun tersenyum sesaat sebelum berpamitan dengan mereka.

"Nee Bossun... memangnya ada apa sih?" ucap Himeko dengan tampang malas.

"Nandemonai." Jawab Bossun sambil tersenyum.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Kemana sih perginya Switch tadi?" Momoka yang terus mencari Switch itu pun akhirnya terduduk disebuah bukit dipinggir sungai karena kelelahan mencari Switch yang tak terlihat batang hidungnya.

Ajaibnya saat itu, ketika Momoka sedang duduk sendiri dibawah sinar bulan, seseorang datang mendekat dan menepuk bahunya pelan.

"Yo !" ucap orang yang menepuk bahu Momoka itu. "Boleh aku duduk disini?" sambungnya lagi.

Momoka menampakkan ekspresi yang sulit untuk digambarkan. Antara marah, sedih, dan senang. Semuanya bercampur aduk jadi satu ketika bertemu dengan orang itu.

"Switch" lirih Momoka pelan. Sebenarnya Momoka sangat ingin menanyakan bagaimana perasaan Switch pada nya. Tapi ini bukanlah waktu yang tepat.

"Kata Bossman hari ini kau sedang memperingati hari meni—"

"iya betul." Potong Switch. Sepertinya dia tak ingin mendengar kata-kata terakhir yang akan diucapkan Momoka. "Aku sedang memperingatinya disini" ucapnya.

"..." tidak ada jawaban dari Momoka. Keheningan pun tejadi beberapa saat sebelum Switch angkat bicara. "dulu sebelum meninggal nya Masafumi, aku sempat berjanji akan melihat kembang api ditempat ini. Jadi aku setiap tahun selalu berada disini" lirih Switch. Dia meletakkan laptopnya dan melepas kacamata nya serta mengeluarkan sebuah dupa dan buah-buahan yang diambilnya dari tas jinjing nya.

"Masafumi, tidak Switch. Aku tidak menyangka sudah selama ini kau meninggalkanku" lirih Switch tanpa menoleh sedikitpun kepada orang yang saat ini duduk tertunduk disamping nya.

"Jadi begitu." Momoka berlirih pelan. Switch masih tetap tidak memperdulikannya. Momoka pun segera berdiri "AKU TAHU KAU TIDAK MEMILIKI PERASAAN PADAKU. MENGAPA TIDAK LANGSUNG KAU KATAKAN SAJA... JANGAN MEMBUAT KU MENJADI SERBA SALAH SEPERTI INI !" Momoka pun membalikkan badannya dan beranjak pergi dari tempat dia berada.

"Aku takut." Lirih Switch pelan. Switch tahu mungkin saat ini Momoka telah pergi jauh meninggalkannya. Namun dia terus berbicara dan mengungkapkan isi hatinya saat itu.

"Aku takut jika aku menyayangi seseorang, orang itu akan meninggalkan ku lagi. Aku menyayangi Masafumi. Namun dia pergi meninggalkanku. Aku menyukai Sawa-chan tapi dia juga pergi menjauh dari ku. Aku sendirian. Kesepian. Tapi aku senang karena memiliki teman-teman yang selalu mendukungku. Aku takut."

Switch terus berbicara sendirian tanpa menyadari bahwa butir-butir permata berjatuhan dari mata indahnya. Dan ternyata sedari tadi Momoka hanya diam menatap punggung Switch yang tengah duduk sambil bercerita dengan laptopnya.

"Aku menyukai Momoka. Dan aku juga penggemar Momoka. Aku takut suatu saat nanti Momoka juga akan meninggalkanku."

Saat itu juga Momoka merasakan sesak yang teramat sesak didadanya. Momoka sudah tidak dapat berbicara apa-apa lagi. Dia segera berlari mendekati Switch dan mendekapnya dari belakang.

Switch pun tersentak kaget. Dia tidak menyangka bahwa Momoka masih ada disana.

"Switch... hiks.. aku tidak akan pergi meninggalkanmu."

"Momoka.. kau mendengarkan semuanya?" tanya Switch.

"Maaf. Maafkan aku Switch. Aku terlalu egois dan tidak memperdulikan perasaan mu. Aku minta maaf." Switch pun berbalik seraya melepaskan pelukan Momoka. Switch meraih tangan Momoka dan menatap nya dengan tajam.

"Momoka." Momoka terlihat kaget melihat Switch mengucapkan namanya. Kenapa kaget? Karena Switch mengucapkannya langsung dari mulutnya tanpa menggunakan laptopnya.

"Momoka. Itu adalah kata pertama yang kuucapkan langsung dengan mulutku selama empat tahun ini." sambung Switch tentu saja dia mengatakan dengan mulutnya langsung saat itu. Momoka tersipu dibuatnya. Momoka sangat senang dengan hal itu.

"Daisuki yo. Kazuyoshi-kun !" ucap Momoka dengan semburat merah yang memancar di pipinya.

Switch pun mengalihkan pandangan nya pada kembang api yang kini tengah bermekaran dengan indah nya dilangit malam itu.

"Aku senang mendengarnya, namun aku tidak terlalu mengerti dengan cinta." jawab Switch dengan tenang. Sebenarnya saat ini Momoka tengah menampakkan ekspresi kekecewaan namun dia berusaha meredamnya.

"Switch..?"

"Tapi aku akan berusaha." Momoka membulatkan matanya dan menajamkan pendengarannya. "Aku sekarang memiliki orang yang kusayangi dan menyayangi ku. Jadi aku akan berusaha melakukan yang terbaik untuk Momoka."

Switch melirik Mokoka dan mengecup punggung tangannya dengan lembut. "Daisuki yo, Momoka." Pernyataan cinta yang dilontarkan Switch pun sontak membuat gadis bersurai jingga itu menitikkan air mata bahagia. Momoka memeluk Switch dengan eras dan dibalas dengan kecupan hangat di dahi Momoka oleh Switch.

"Switch... Aishiteru."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Di bawah sinar rembulan dan kembang api yang bermekaran indah.

Sebuah kasih sayang terjalin dengan tulus.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"_Nervous, Nervous, Nervous, Nervous, Nervous, Nervous...!"_

Aksi panggung yang spektakuler kembali dirasakan oleh penggemar sejati Momoka. Sorak sorai penonton pun membanjiri panggung megah siang itu. Penampilan Momoka kali ini begitu luar biasa. Momoka terlihat lebih bersemangat dan sangat cantik. Terlebih lagi atas pengakuan cinta oleh Switch dimalam festival musim panas itu semakin membuatnya termotivasi untuk memberikan penampilan yang terbaik.

"Minna-san, Arigatou." Momoka melambaikan tangannya sesaat sebelum dia mengakhiri aksi spektakulernya.

.

.

.

.

.

Dibelakang panggung.

"Coba ku tebak.. untuk Yuki-san lagi bukan?" ucap Momoka dengan senyum ketika melihat Switch menyerahkan kotak DVD horor yang terpampang wajah Momoka disampulnya.

"Hehehe." Switch hanya bisa _sweatdrop _saat itu.

"Mouu ... dasar. " jawab Momoka. Kali ini tidak ada rasa kecewa, tidak ada kaegelisahan, tidak ada keraguan. Karena Momoka tahu Switch mencintainya dengan tulus.

"Nee, Switch ?" Momoka kali ini bersikap sedikit manja. "Sebenarnya aku memiliki lima tiket untuk _dinner _di ruangan VIP Tamayaki Resto. Jadi besok malam bisakah kita semua makan malam bersama?"

"Kita semua?"

"Iya kita. Bossman, Nee-sama, dan Yuki-san juga." ucap Momoka dengan senyum yang tak pernah lepas dari wajahnya.

"Yuki ?" Switch bergidik pucat mendengar nama Yuki.

"Ayolah kalian kan teman baik, kan? Ayolah, i." Momoka mengeja nama Siwtch satu persatu dengan manja nya. Siapa sih yang tega menolak permintaan dari seseorang yang spesial? Apalagi dia Momoka loh.

Switch pun menggangguk dan beranjak pulang. Tapi sebelum itu sebuah kecupan hangat mendarat dipipi indahnya. "Hehehe." Si pelaku yang taklain adalah momoka hanya dapat tersenyum bahagia.

"Daisuki yo Kazuyoshi-kun."

Switch pun mengusap dengan lembut rambut Momoka dan mengecup singkat dahi Momoka.

"Daisuki yo Momoka."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

[_Momoka's POV_]

Kami menghabiskan malam yang indah disalah satu ruangan VIP di Tamayaki Resto. Aku sangat senang ketika semuanya berkumpul dan bersenda gurau bersama.

Aku duduk di samping Nee-sama dan Bossman sedangkan er—kekasih ku tersayang duduk tepat diseberangku dan berada di samping Yuki-san.

"Silakan dinikmati makananya." ucap salah seorang pelayan yang membawakan makanan kemeja tempat kami berada.

"Ahhh enakk..." aku tertawa melihat Bossman yang langsung melahap makanan yang berada didepannya. Begitu pula dengan yang lainnya. Mereka tertawa melihat tingkah konyol Bossman.

"Hey Bossun. Aku akan terkena kutukan jika memakan makanan seperti itu." ucap Yuki-san dengan aura hitamnya.

"Tidak ada yang namanya kutukan. Semua terjadi karena proses alam."

"Apa katamu? Switch-kun? Apa kau ingin ku kutuk juga."

",,,,,"

",,,,,"

Switch dan Yuki-san kembali berdebat satu sama lain.

"hihihihihihi." Aku tertawa melihat kelakuan mereka yang tak pernah berubah.

"Kalian memang teman baik yah." ucapku dengan perasaan bahagia. Aku dapat melihat Yuki-san menampakkan kemerahan di pipi nya saat mendengarkan ucapanku. Sedangkan Switch, dia terlihat berkeringat dingin.

"Siapa yang mau berteman dengan makhluk astral ini?" bantah Switch yang makin membuat lucunya suasanya.

"Hei Switch emang bedanya Mr. Otaku dan makhluk astral itu apa? Kalian sama-sama aneh." tutur Nee-sama yang makin membuat ramai tempat yang sedang kami pijaki saat ini.

"Walaupun begitu ... aku tetap menyayangi Switch kok." ucapku sambil menundukkan kepala menahan _blushing _yang harusnya sudah berada diwajah ku. Ketika aku mengangkat kepala ku. Aku melihat Switch yang _blushing. _Ini baru pertama kali aku melihatnya seperti itu.

"Kan kan.. sudah kubilang Switch itu pemalu." Ucap Nee-sama dengan senyuman khas nya. Sementara yang lainnya hanya dapat tertawa bahagia.

"Hahahahahaha"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Malam itu.

Telah kutemukan seseorang yang sangat berarti bagi ku.

"Kazuyoshi"

Sebuah nama indah itu kini terukir disini.

Di hatiku.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

~FIN~

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Kyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa akhirnya kelar juga fic pertama saya.

Chapternya kependekan ya? Huaaa Gomennasasai. Karena tinggal beberapa hari lagi aya akan menjalani serangkaian ujian. Maka fic ini saya selesaikan hari ini juga.

Ini ngetiknya ngebutt looh... biar nanti waktu Try Out dan UKK gak ada hutang yang belum terselesaika.

Clear

Clear

Clear

Hohohohohoho

Untuk yang masih bingung dengan fic ini, silakan PM saya. Dan untuk Slient Reader "Thanks banget udah mau mampir buat ngebaca fic ini. Meskipun gak dikasih review :'3"

Dan Special Thanks saya ucapkan untuk :

"Sanaa11 dan Daffodila"

Yang selalu nyempatin diri buat ngasih review pada fic super abal-abal ini. Arigatou... hiks *peluk mereka berdua*

Hehehehe

Akhir kata

REVIEW PLEASE !


End file.
